


Megamind Mega Fanmix

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: KLC's Fanmixes [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm
Summary: Here you go, the Megamind Mega Fanmix, the most movie-accurate soundtrack I was capable of putting together.





	Megamind Mega Fanmix

A little late for the _Megamind_ celebration week, but I didn't want to wait another year for it to roll around again. So here you go, the Megamind Mega Fanmix, the most movie-accurate soundtrack I was capable of putting together.

At first I thought I'd just make a fanmix of the songs used in the movie that were not part of the score, but I ended up buying the official soundtrack as the easiest way to get the four songs they had included. I read the complaints, but figured the score tracks were arranged badly. They are arranged badly without a track that feels concluding, but so much of the score music is missing I went looking. The movie's been out so many years, so someone must have already put together what I want: a movie accurate score soundtrack. This worked when I wanted all of Zimmer's music for the Nolanverse Batman movies.

I found _Megamind Recording Sessions_ somewhere. I neglected to keep the link and now I can't bring it up in Google search results. Its tracks became the base that I built the rest of this soundtrack around. So I slotted in the songs Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe didn't do, and realized the climatic battle music of the movie between "Welcome to the Jungle" and the "What a Drama Queen" scene was still missing.

Seriously, what did that bit of music do to people to make them leave it off the official soundtrack and the recording sessions? I finally found a [YouTube audio clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYLPMSSeF2c) of it provided by Big JJ. Switching that to just a mp3 went so well, I used the same technique to get Metro Man's song of "lyrical magic" from another YouTube clip of the scene.

Song List

  1. Opening
  2. Face Of Evil
  3. Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers
  4. Baddest Boy of Them All
  5. Metro Man Day
  6. Kidnapping Roxanne
  7. Escape From Prison
  8. Metro Man Ceremony (Horn)
  9. Metro Man Ceremony (Sax)
  10. Megamind's Evil Lair
  11. Wooing Roxanne
  12. Metro Man's Celebration/Stars & Tights
  13. A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley (Junkie XL Remix)
  14. Megamind Crashed Party
  15. Metro Man to the Rescue
  16. Metro Man's Weakness Revealed
  17. Metro Man Arrives
  18. Highway to Hell by AC/DC
  19. Lovin' You by Minnie Riperton
  20. Megamind in City Hall
  21. Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne
  22. Alone Again Naturally by Gilbert O'Sullivan
  23. Meloncholy
  24. Metro Man Remembered
  25. If Only Metro Man Was Alive/Hatches A Plan
  26. Roxanne Finds Megamind's Lair
  27. Roxanne Opens Exit Door
  28. Roxanne and Bernard Hug/Destiny of Hal
  29. Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra
  30. End of Love Montage
  31. Hal Completes Training
  32. Megamind and Minion Fall Out
  33. Roxanne Meets Titan
  34. Roxanne and Bernard Dinner Date
  35. Rejection in the Rain
  36. Black Mamba Revealed
  37. Back in Black by AC/DC
  38. Being a Hero is For Losers
  39. Megamind and Roxanne Join Forces
  40. Hey Stinger
  41. Metro Man's Flashback
  42. Metro Man's Song
  43. Roxanne Gives Megamind a Pep Talk
  44. Roxanne in Jeopardy and Hal Terrorizes City
  45. Welcome to the Jungle by Guns 'n Roses
  46. The Battle For Metro City
  47. Drama Queen - We Did It
  48. Bad by Michael Jackson
  49. JXL - BAD Tail
  50. End Credits
  51. Stars and Tights
  52. Hal's Theme
  53. Love Theme
  54. Giant Blue Head



All songs without artists listed were done by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe.

To download it, click [HERE](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Megamind_Mega_Fanmix.zip). Enjoy!

  



End file.
